The God's Moon FANG
by inouehime-chanZero-koNii-sama
Summary: *spoiler alert* What if Ichigo is something different then what others think?  Discontinued
1. FANG

DO NOT OWN BLEACH

announcement: it's fuckin' HARRIBEL! kanji says... Nnoitra and Starrk... i read the raw and know Japanese it makes me mad when people don't get it right...

*shudders* okay i just watched Devil and it was the thrillingest movie eva in my point of view... Anyway i love Ichi phyconess so... Here ya go! (might wanna listen to metal or ya favorite song)

IF YA WANT YOAI THEN YA GOTTA ASK IF YA WANT YURI GO FUCK YOURSELF

the pairings ya gotta say and if ya don't like scary gore shit avert your eyes... if ya like blood and gross stuff YA CLICKED THE RIGHT ONE!

**WARNING: IF YOU ARE SCARED OF THE DARK... DON'T READ IF YOU'RE SCARED OF DEATH DON'T READ IF YOU HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO THEN GLADLY READ MORE! (spoiler alert)  
**

* * *

'Our side isn't like others... we have superior intellect that surpasses any others'. We are very limited and when we bare our FANGS it get's deadly. If you think we are weak then you have fallen into our trap. Try to rise to our level and you will be killed. And if you dare EVER hurt one of our own... we won't hesitate to torture you. So be glad that you don't see our FANGS anymore.'

I haven't really thought of that story my Dad told me about until now... that story that story it all makes sense now... He'd always put emphasis on the FANG... There was another story too. Of how there was a girl and a boy. They were my age, like how old i am now, the girl was kidnapped by these demons and the boy, whom he just met, went to save her. And after he finished he said that the people with the strong will to live and care for their allies, friends, and family, would always be stronger than anything and could always win. I would ask him what would make him think that? He'd answer the same thing all the time...

**HISTORY REPEATS ITSELF**

I have always wanted to protect those I have met. No mater who they are I would protect them. If they were weak then I'd help them. If they were strong but out numbered I'd stand by them. My Dad said that it was from my mother's side that I got the care from. But It wasn't until after my mother passed away that I wanted to fight to protect people.

If they are tied up and threatened I'd tie up the threat. If they were out numbered I'd fight with them. If they were beaten I'd fight for them. If they lost I'd win for them. But if they betrayed I'd look down on them.

"Ichigo... Are you almost done?" came a very hoarse voice. It sounded like it was exhausted tired from the strain.

"..." I tried to talk but my mouth wouldn't move, no air escaped my lungs. As if they had already collapsed. I tried to move my body remained in a sitting position. 'Tensa... Zangetsu...' I thought as the area we were in started coming back to me and my innerworld faded from my view. I can move... "It's done..." Ichigo said as he looked up at his straining father.

"Go-Good... can you lower your spiritual pressure?" Isshin stammered as Ichigo's right sleeve disintegrated and the chains wrapped up his arm. Ichigo's hair was a little bit darker and he was a couple inches taller. he was also extremely pale... his tanned skin now faded. Ichigo nodded as he lowered his spiritual pressure to more than half of what it currently was and Isshin passed out as the weight was lifted off of his shoulders. Ichigo says nothing as he walks to his unconscious father. Ichigo easily picks the man up and shunpo out of the collapsing Dangai.

**HISTORY REPEATS ITSELF**

**

* * *

**

**CLICK THE LITTLE BUTTON AT THE END OF THIS PAGE THAT SAYS _'REVIEW'_**

**OKAY! HOW WAS THAT?**

**it's just the beginning people and we know wha's in store right? **

**People: no**

**well then lemme tell ya**

**

* * *

**

** _Next chapter:_**

_**"if you believe in God then you have to believe in the devil..." Ichigo raised his Zanpactou to the transformed and badly hurt, Aizen. "Even the Gods are scared of the Devil's FANGS..." Ichigo said as the reitsu line poked at the neck of the Demon ruler.**_

_**"As if i were scared of a human!" Aizen spat. He tried to sit up but the gaping wound in his abdomen screamed for him to shut the fuck up and lie the hell down.**_

_**"You don't seem to realize... That... Mugetsu... was the weakest attack that i have in this form..." Ichigo pressed the reitsu blade to his enemy's neck. "I have more than just that attack..."  
**_


	2. THE TIME OF DEATH

okay new chap

okay my style of writing is sorta like Stephen King **I LIKE IT RANDOM**

i don't own bleach all i own are the kick ass manga volumes and about 2 DVDs...

Thanx ta **EeepEeep**! and i will try...

If YOU THINK THAT THIS IS RANDOM MY POINT! IT'LL GET BETTER thanx for stupid comments -.-

* * *

Ichigo walked out of the collapsing Dangai and on to the rubble that Aizen created from chasing after the fleeing humans and one Shinigami. Tensa Zangetsu chained to his right arm and his father on his left shoulder.

'This may not be as long as i thought it would be...' Ichigo whispered as he coldly stared down the hollow lord. The young Vizard set the former Taichou down and whispered 'thank you'.

"Hpmm..." Aizen snorted as he looked at the teen. "And who might this weakling be?" the sneer on the mans face was as disgusting as a run over frog. Rangiku looked back at who the demon was talking about, crying as hard as she could. "People are desperate that they send weaklings to-" Aizen was cut off when he was suddenly hoisted in the air. They flew a mile straight up at nearly seven times the speed of sound. and then abruptly topped. Aizen's body flipped back with so much force that the sky's clouds dissipated. And double the force that was dealt was suddenly used to fling the hollow king miles out of the city limits. Aizen was flying though the air at a alarming speed that when he was milliseconds from crashing on the ground that his neck was clenched as he was forced into the ground. A valley was quickly forming as mountains were blown away. Another millisecond later he was thrown as he skipped across the ground like a stone across the water. Stop the clock. A total of .30th of a second. (sorry i wanted to make it really fast)

"I didn't really know how this would work out but it seems to be just fine..." Ichigo said as he lifted his right hand to the level of his face as he faced the defective Shinigami.

"Now I see!" Aizen laughed as he faced the teen pushing the rubble off of himself. "You traded your powers for purely strength and speed! that is the only explanation to why you don't have anymore rietsu!" Aizen cackled as the teen remained emotionless. "How stupid! you can't beat me so you only chose-" Aizen pointed his Zanpactou at Ichigo.

"Are you done yet?" Ichigo interupted his emotionless mask never changing.

"why you Brat!" Ichigo Stood there as Aizen attacked the teen. Ichigo casually blocked the sword. "Why you!"

"..." Ichigo stared at the furious and crazy ex-Taichou. The ground exploded behind them as Aizen smiled at 'his' strength. Aizen charged what seemed to be a cero and Ichigo shot a Getsuga Tenshou the sent the old man flying. "This is boring... I will finish this here and now..." Ichigo said as he raised his Tensa Zangetsu to the sky above him. "This is what i learned and what will be the end of you... Aizen Sosuke!" Ichigo said as the grounds started to shake slightly.

Aizen stepped back, shocked and staring at the massive column of debris and Kuroi Getsuga. It cleared revealing Ichigo standing there with long black hair and what seemed to be bandages covering his body. His hakama was tattered like on top of the dome when he fought Ulquiorra.  
(a/n:if you don't know what it looks like then look at my profile pic...)  
"You see there is a scale that normal people can describe others' reiatsu... and classify them into species and dimensions... Unfortunately normal _humans_ can't tell the difference. The stronger you are the higher the pressure the weaker you are the more effected you are of it. The smaller and more concentrated remains on how experienced and how tuned you are. The larger it is and the more reckless, the fighter seems to constantly get better. All of this information, however, is on a human to... well your level... Let's just say that your level is dimension number 3... Shinigami, Vizards, Arrancar,and Hollows are on dimension number 2, and humans and lower ranking Shinigami and smaller hollows are dimension number 1... And ghosts and average humans are at 0. There are in fact more than 3 you see, perception is like a wave you see the front of it and where it peaks, but you don't see the other side to it but know that it is there that is why you can still feel that spiritual pressure. You, Aizen are at the peak of the wave... the strongest _feeling _part of the wave... But like the under toe of a wave there are much stronger forces than just the initial wave... so if I were to Explain this on a chart you'd be the peak of he strongest feeling... but as i move more left there are the actual stronger ones. So... my father doesn't seem to have all that great pressure but in truth he is in the 4th dimension... he is half way down the other side of the wave-"

"There are 4?" Aizen yelled at the now way more intelligent Ichigo.

"No... there are not 4..." Ichigo calmly stated as he looked at the former Taichou.

"Heh! i knew that you were lying... YOU'RE A FOOL! KUROSAKI ICHI-" Aizen there back his hands still grasping his sword.

"There are 5 dimensions..." Ichigo interrupted the former Taichou. Aizen stopped and glared at the teen. His hate turned to horror then quickly changed to anger.

"IMPOSSIBLE HOW CAN A MEIR HUMAN POSSIBLY DEFEAT ME IN THE MATTER OF STRENGTH?" Aizen yelled as his eyes started to widen. He turned into a monster a horrible monster, one with wings with demon eyes, and skulls all around him. "NOT A SINGLE PERSON WILL DEFEAT ME I AM GOD!" Aizen yelled as loud as he could and maybe even the humans could hear him. The eyes on the wings snapped open in unison with the skulls' mouths.

"Fool..." Ichigo said as a Black blade formed out of reiatsu. "I'll kill you without even trying..." Ichigo said as he pointed the blade at Aizen. "Mungetsu..." Ichigo said as a huge black column enveloped them. it was almost the size of Las Noches but seemed to be 3 times higher so it was really 2 1/2 times larger than that Arrancar palace.

A small sliver was brightened as a cero-like ray dispersed some of the energy. The rest just died down gradually.

"I see... you used a cero to block most of the damage..." Ichigo watched calmly as the smoke cleared revealing the ex-taichou with half of his abdomen blown away and missing half of his leg and his left arm.

"You little brat! YOU'RE A COMPLETE FOOL! NOW YOU'VE WASTED YOUR STRONGEST ATTACK!" Aizen said as he began to regenerate. "I AM GOD AND I CANNOT DIE!" Aizen laughed more violently as the teen stood the emotionless.

"... You think that you're god?" Ichigo questioned as he walked one step closer. "In reality you can never be a God... You can never play with us... you are weak... spineless... looking for only yourself... You are a fowl blood sucking demon that has never given the slightest thought about anything that wouldn't result in his personal gain... You are weak spineless mortal that will now be executed because they messed up..." Ichigo taking several steps closer to the demon.

"LIKE ANYONE COULD KILL ME! EVEN YOUR STRONGEST ATT-" Aizen stopped as he was interrupted by Ichigo yet again.

"if you believe in God then you have to believe in the devil..." Ichigo raised his Zanpactou to the transformed and badly hurt, Aizen. "Even the Gods are scared of the Devil's FANGS..." Ichigo said as the reitsu line poked at the neck of the Demon ruler. "Tell me your last words..." Ichigo raised his spiritual pressure that no one could feel to an extremely high level making huge boulders levitate off the ground.

"As if i were scared of a human!" Aizen spat. He tried to stand up but the gaping wound in his abdomen screamed for him to shut the fuck up and sit the hell down.

"You don't seem to realize... That... Mugetsu... was the weakest attack that i have in this form..." Ichigo pressed the reitsu blade to his enemy's neck. "I have more than just that attack..." Ichigo watched as the former captain's eyes grew wide.

"Kurai-gawa*..."

* * *

*** means Dark side**

**anyway... not over yet... just wait... you'll see *smiles evilly***

**REVIEW DAMMIT!  
**


	3. Black out

:D here ya go! fresh on a platter served hot and EPIC

i apologize for the word mistake i made back in the last chapter i meant to say FOUL not fowl i was thinking of chicken isn't that stupid? :D

anyway here is another kickass chapter i hope you guys like it :D

* * *

"Kurai-gawa..." Ichigo said as the blade made of reiatsu pierced through Aizen's skull. "Destroy..." Ichigo said as the blade shattered and nothing seemed to happen.

"HA! HA! nothing happened!" Aizen yelled. "THAT WAS YOUR STRONGEST MOVE?" He stood up and jumped away from the teen. As he made the movement his arm exploded and started bleeding at a unreal pace. Aizen's moved to look at the would as his back was sliced from the right shoulder blade to the left hip... cutting off 3 of his wings in the process. Aizen took a step forward and more of his abdomen rotted away. Blood spewed profusely out of the woulds that were created when ever he moved.

"I suggest you stop moving... You'll kill yourself..." Ichigo said as he took a step closer to the ex-taichou. The Taichou didn't move or say a word. He knew that this was not a bluff. "Good, now that I have your attention, I would like to tell you an old story... almost as old as my family..." Ichigo started circling the ex-taichou. THe captain followed him with his eyes as the young teen began talking.

"Long ago, there was a war... Similar to this one but the Shinigami were on the wrong side. It was a war between Soul Society and a Royal family. The two were not the best balance for each other and more people died in Soul Society then the Family that ruled over the Dangai world... behind those walls they could live and move freely though time so the clan men could train and become stronger and could move to different times they were needed... Two of the members of that family have revealed their power... But died hours later..." Ichigo explained as he stepped right in front of the former Taichou. "They were the reason that Shinigami are called what they are, but they were not Shinigami... What would you call them Aizen? From what I have told you so far..." Ichigo turned his back on the Captain. "But it's not like you can talk anymore..." Ichigo looked back at the Taichou his black hair sweeping into his face his black eyes dark as despair and the cloth covering any expression the teen might have. "They were immortal, and if they train in the Dangai Precipice World, they would forever stop aging. But what they learned in that world varied and if they used their 'Final' power they'd either lose their power or just die all together... They were a Demon species... the Devil family... The rivaled the Gods of Death... Even if the heads of the Clan were in Gotei 13... or what it was called 2,000 years ago..." Ichigo said as he stepped away from the hollow Lord a few feet.

"..." Aizen's eyes narrowed as he glared more at the teen.

"Back then they were called Court Guard, just that nothing else... and had more than 13 captains, they had 24 captains... And those two from that family were the Zero and First squads... As well as the Kido corps and the Commander of the Onmitsukidō, Corps Commander of the Corrections Corps and Corps Commander of the Executive Militia... They were the Basis of everything that Soul Society is today. They were the reason any of you Shinigami exist... If it weren't for them you'd still be in the sereitei..." Ichigo laughed a little. "One way to tell who they are is by their technique... The whole clan has the same techniques... and when they use their final mov is when they look like those techniques... in reality if you were to face one of them you'd have to have some sort of counter-balance to override their power of 45,000 time the power of a Bankai and 3 times the power of the sun... They are on what is called the 4th and 5th dimension of power... While Shinigami are at the 2nd and normal humans on the 0 level they were on the 4-5levels and who ever met them would wonder what their power was because they couldn't feel the power just like a normal human compared to your power right now... So... From what I have told you do you know the remaining clans men?" Ichigo said as the mouth covering shattered. 'SHIT' he mentally cursed. His power was running out and he need to end it right then...

"Y-You're the clan..." Aizen stuttered before he burst into black flame.

"Yes... I am the last clansman..." Ichigo said as horns started to form like his hollow mask on the top of his head. "Good-bye, you old fool" Ichigo said as the body crumpled to the ground. Ichigo sat with his back to the town and facing Aizen as he made a blade from his rapidly decreasing reiatsu was deteriorating, he sunk it in to Aizen's deceased flesh and carved the pulsing gem out of the cooling body. "Kami-sama..." Ichigo swore under his breath "That's total bull shit saying that a dead person doesn't bleed..." Ichigo was practically covered in blood by the time he ripped the Hōgyoku out of the corpse. "This shit ass piss of crap caused all this trouble... what a pain in the ass... i didn't get to ask why he did all of this..." Ichigo said as glanced down at Aizen's motionless body. "At least this thing is destroyed..." Ichigo said as it cracked and turned to ash. "Damn..." Ichigo said as he coughed more blood and he gained a slash down the side of his back. "Well Aizen... looks like that's checkmate..." Ichigo said as he turned to walk away to come face to face with every single person that was against Aizen.

"T-Thank y-you..." Orhihime broke the silence when Ichigo took a defensive stance.

"..." The Shinigami were somewhat shocked at the behavior of the Black clothed man with long black hair and a mask covering most of his face. (a/n: not a hollow mask like a cast, cast to like get your arm fixed and stuff... that's what it breaks like in the newest chapter) "We aren't going to attack ya, Dumb ass..." Hiyori said standing on her now attached legs.

"It's not like i can go without being on guard..." Ichigo said his voice was like a ghosts, it faded in and out as it mixed with Zangetsu's, Tensa Zangetsu, and his Hollow side. "..." Ichigo swore again as Orihime took a step closer. "Stay away, Human!" Ichigo yelled furiously.

"But you're hurt... Let me hea-"

"Stay away! DON'T YOU SEE THAT I AM NOT LIKE ANYTHING YOU GUYS HAVE EVER SEEN?" Ichigo yelled. "ALL THIS DAMAGE WAS FROM ME, AND ONE SIMPLE ATTACK! HOW DO YOU KNOW I WON'T JUST ATTACK YOU!" Ichigo pointed the black blade not even connected to his hand.

"Because... I know you..." Isshin limped out of the crowd with Gin used as support and Rangiku trailing behind. "You wouldn't attack us even if you tried..." Isshin said as he let go of Gin and started to walk forward.

"I thought i was supposed to lose my Shinigami powers..." Ichigo trialed off.

"NAH! YA GUNNA COME WITH US WE GOT ALOT OF SHIT TA DO!" a voice came from behind Ichigo. He faced them and saw two people...

"LANGUAGE!" A female voice was all ghost like "NOW GIVE ISSHIN YOUR TAICHOU UNIFORM SO WE CAN GET OUT OF HERE!" she bellowed as she smile warmly.

"... No way..." Rukia gasped as she looked at the three people around the mysterious person. "T-THAT'S KUROSAKI-SAN and KUROSAKI MASAKI!" She yelled.

Then everyone stopped talking as the last person to talk spoke. "So! you coming or what, Nii-san?" Everyone stared as the Legendary SHIBA KAIEN walked to them. Rukia aromatically ripped out her Zanpactou and was about to attack the man.

"Kuchiki Rukia stop were you are..." The masked man dressed in black said as he stood between the Shinigami and Kaien. "... He is not Aaroniero Arruruerie..." The man with now blue eyes walked up to Rukia and put a hand on her head... "I gotta go..." the man said as the mask fell off the rest of the way revealing his face and his eyes turned to black. "HEY! DID YA HEAR WHAT I SAID?" he yelled again.

"Huh?" Rukia said as she looked up at the man.

"I said Thank you... And good-bye..." HE repeated as he turned more serious. Rukia was dumbfounded as the man in black moved to the left. "Yo... Thanks guys I'll be back in 5 years... so..." he shrugged and moved to the cluster of humans "Don't leave anyone in distress... hollow alike... find away to save their souls... your own way... they still matter too ya know..." The man in black said as he smiled slightly. He walked towards Inoue "You were brave there...You gotta be brave anywhere too... not Everyone is going to save ya, ya know?" The man said before straightening up as a garganta opened and one single arrancar came walking through.

"IMMA ASK THIS ONCE! WHERE IS KUROSAKI ICHIGO?" Grimmjow yelled as he walked in to the human world... Kaien, Masaki and Isshin looked over to the black clothed man.

"Can't you tell? That weak ass Vizard is no longer here... He's been gone for a while... He's so weak he must 've died from the spirit force that Aizen generated During my fight with him..." The man in black said plain and simple.

"Speaking of that mother fucker, Where is he?" Grimmjow yelled.

"..." the man in black shifted so that the arrancar could see the dead Aizen. There were gasps as he moved to where he originally was. "I killed him..." the man said as his black hair blew in the wind.

"Then I'll beat the answers outta you! Where is Kurosaki!" Grimmjow jumped to the black clothed man as his fist curled.  
As the fist drew closer and closer faster and faster. but as it was a foot away from the man's face it stopped mid air and Grimmjow when flying over their heads. and crash right on the corpse of Aizen. (nasty right?)

"Kurosaki was a spineless mortal with nothing but a lie that kept him alive... That pathetic fool w-" the man in black started before he was slapped... HARD...

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT ABOUT KUROSAKI-KUN EVER! IF YOU AGAIN SAY THAT I WILL PERSONALLY TEACH YOU A LESSON!" Inoue screamed right into the man in lack's face.

"How would someone such as the likes of you teach me, A DEVIL a lesson?" the man in black hissed as his now completely black eyes glaring down upon her.

"Because I will find away! And kurosaki-kun is not dead, i know it I can feel it!" Inoue yelled.

"Come Grimmjow, fight me if you can..." the man in black turned to the Arrancar.

"... I know you..." Grimmjow said as he stared at the eyes of the man before him. "I know you..."

"how can you know me?" The man in black said as he stood on his the tip of his toes and began to float. "I am IMMORTAL! You have not seen-"

"KUROSAKI!" Grimmjow launched himself at the man in black.

"Good job..." Ichigo said as e pulled off the mask and round house kicked the Arrancar out of the way. "But now I gotta go talk to my little brother... Bye guys I'll be back in 5 years..." Ichigo pulled something off his shoulder and everyone realized that it was a Captain's uniform. Ichigo flipped through an open gate before anyone could protest.

* * *

** Okay how was that? I need to get to studying so it was cut short sorry guys**

**and review!  
**


	4. the time has come! the reunion!

**OKAY WEEKEND! YAY**

* * *

Ichigo walked calmly down the pulsing corridor. not really walking more of a floating. As he walked to a huge door.

"Heh... Ironic... Isn't it... I gave my FANGS up along time ago and here I am taking to the person I least want to see..." Ichigo laughed to him self as he opened the huge doors. Blackness exploded behind him as the door creaked open. Aromatically Ichigo started pulsing and immediately stopped. "Heh, I guess that you do have an effect on people... eh, Nii-chan?" Ichigo laughed as he looked at a huge black mass swirling with two huge darkest black the color of despair, wings. "I would probably have to look like that too, if I took the position instead of you..." Ichigo glared as he removed the mask that was on his face.

"..." It seemed that it was talking to Ichigo, for the teenager nodded occasionally.

"I see..." Ichigo said as he sat down on the glowing black floor. it was the exact opposite of that of Las Noches. Black. Everything and you could barely see anything all that was visible to human or even level 2-3 eye sight was Ichigo's paper white skin that he still had compared to the blackness.

"It seems that Aizen was Trying to replace you..." Ichigo said as he looked up into the face that seemed to move up and motion laughing. "It isn't funny, he could have seriously gotten here if I didn't reawaken my powers... He could be sitting right here instead of me..." Ichigo laughed as the silent darkness told him something. "No I don't think he'd get lost then again he did defect..." Ichigo got serious again. "So the ones that are alive... Will you let them live? For the central 46 do not exist anymore... It is your decision... but I am the ruler of Hell so I can't say anything really..." Ichigo laughed for a few moments before pulling his legs up into a sitting position. Floating in the darkness. He sighed and began to speak to the huge black figure again as the air seemed to pulse with sorrow. "How long do I have to stay, Little Brother?" Ichigo smiled a terrifyingly mocking smirk. "You know that I can't always stay with you... right?" Ichigo sighed as the Kuroi Getsuga that was wrapped around him took a skull form behind the young teen. "Well, I guess that I can stay for a few years..." Ichigo sighed as he looked at the two Black and red eyes that were looking down at him. "Just change into your human form, please. That one is annoying me..." Ichigo laughed as The form seemed to nod and turned to a person that looked exactly like Ichigo but the one that was the different one, had a huge bone wings that folded behind them and the hair was a reddish color. And he had it tied up with a FANG chain thing tied around his hair and around his neck. He had red clothing on and tattoos decorated his paler skin. "That's better..." Ichigo smiled as he stood back up. "I will go now... I will be back tomorrow i promise..." Ichgio smirked as he faced the doors. He started to walk towards them when his hand was snatched up. He faced his brother.

"Ichigo-nii-sama... Thank you for protecting me..." The little brother said as he looked down not wanting to meet the others' gaze. "I am weak and if i didn't have you to watch out for me I'd be here dead and at Aizen's feet." Ichigo slowly turned to the King... He walked over to the form and the Kuroi Gestuga enveloped the brother as he hugged him.

"Baka... You are the strong one... You took my place as king, even though you were sick, because you wanted my to live longer... I am weak... Because I let you take my place... I am weak and you are strong... You have been by yourself for over 1,000 years... I would have gone mad... You are strong because you still bear the FANGS that our family is cursed with... You have fought the sickness you have all by yourself and sacrificed you sanity just so I'd live longer... And sacrificed your lifeforce so I could be happy. You have been in pain for so long and you are strong... I am weak..." Ichigo said as he hugged his younger brother. "I gotta go... I'll be back tomorrow... okay?" Ichigo turned to the door once again as it was amazingly pushed open again.

"Alright..."

"Hey... Don't go running off now... I have 3 other lands to take care of because uncle's a prick and died on us and I have Hell and all then there is the Dangai so..." Ichigo shrugged. "Basically don't go running, that's for cowards... You are not one Kiba... Don't start with the whole I'm going to make everyone's life better by killing myself shit... Cuz it ain't true..." Ichigo pointed at the brother of his... "Don't be like brother and ruin all the fun of life now promise?" Ichigo said as the doors slowly closed.

"Y...Yeah..." Kiba said as the last glimpse of light vanished from that dark room he was kept in as he relaxed and turned back to that monstrous reaitsu form.

* * *

**Okay all for now**

**ja-ne**

**read more and review please it really makes me happy when i get reviews!**

**oh and the next chapter will probably suck... again...lol**

**xD**

**REVIEW  
**


	5. FOLLOW

**k... SHIT SORRY Rukia! this is the last chap before i get back to the other stories i swear! sorry TT~TT

* * *

**Ichigo sighed as his eyes turned to a dulled violet. What was he going to do? It's not like he can magically become King and rule over the 4 worlds of the dead... No, He had to wait until his brother died then he would be the only one left in all of his family able to rule the worlds, leaving him as ruler. Although he did have to admit that his three other brothers were not so easily killed. It took years for his eldest Brother, Shiba Kaien, who wouldn't let go, die and relinquish his grasp on the Dangai. There was also his identical siblings, Shiro and Kiba, They are the longest to have survived the torture that has been inflected upon them but years of Ichigo's planning and running through scenarios. He didn't have time for this. If he didn't finish the two off before the winter solstice he would be in deep shit. Ichigo sighed again as he turned right on another pulsing hallway. WHAT was he going to do and WHEN was he going to do it... That is the question. _'I guess I can stay here for a year and a half, kill Shiro, THEN go and kill Kiba... But that would mean he'd know and he'd worry... I'll just tell him that I have to go to the Dangai world for a errand..._' Ichigo thought as he walked up to his door. It was 60 foot high marble slabs with decorations of skeletons and death covering the doors. He put a hand on the silver handle and pushed the huge doors as they separated like flesh. '_That's really gross looking'_ Ichigo walked over to his huge black silk sheet bed. With dark blood colored sheets and canopy. He plopped on the bed with a muffled sigh. '_I wonder... MAN! I need to stop thinking and just sleep... stupid human habit...'_ Ichigo sighed as his eyes lidded. He blinked a few times before drifting off to sleep.

**IN ICHI~KUN'S MIND! (yay!)**

_"Zangetsu?" Ichigo called as he looked through the vast world of... well... ocean and massive skyscrapers. "ZAN~GET~SU!" Ichigo enunciated the individual syllables as he popped his head around the corner of a massive white building (a/n: I know that it is blue buildings with a sky and clouds but in this fanfiction it shall be white buildings and so dark of water that you only see what's around you.) _

_"Zangetsu?" Ichigo turned around to see the person who was talking__. _

_"I though I have already told you... I am TENSA Zangetsu..." The younger looking Zanpactou smiled as he stood sideways on a pole sticking out of the skyscraper. He was in his normal black cloak__ and his hair was longer. "Did you finish the task?" Tensa Zangetsu asked the teen, who was now starting to sit. His hair hung down to the ground like he was well sitting sideways on a skyscraper._

_"Yeah, yeah... done and done... What do i have to do next?" Ichigo asked as he looked up at his zanpactou._

_"..." the man in black said nothing._

Ichigo slowly opened the black charcoal eyes he possessed as he sat up from the moistened bed. He glanced back to see what it was to find blackish red staining the perfect silk sheets. Smirking he turned to the giant marble doors and calmly walked out of them. The charcoal eyes that seemed to still burn had a shade of violet added to them as he pulled the cloth over his mouth once again concealing the weapons in the perfect lips. He walked down the corridor as e neared a huge white bone door make out of many creature's bone. Ichigo ran a hand through his long black hair as he tightened the leather straps and chains around his right arm as a sphere of pressure swirled in his hand with the anticipation. The cloth covering his face turned hard as a mask as two stripes ran from his eyes down to his chin and up his forehead. The same blackness that traced up and down his check bones, traced the same 6 stripes that he had when he fought Ulquiorra. (a/n: like when he hollowified after the whole cero blast thing). Kuroi Getsuga wrapped around his left arm he placed it on the door handle made out of the hands of victims that fell to the king of Las Noches. Ichigo opened the door slowly as he faced his brother's soulless body.

"Shiro... How long have you been here? Soulless and lost?" Ichigo drew closer to the motionless body resting in the middle of the white room. The only thing that was not white was the picture of the four of them in a group before they were separated by the disaster that happened long ago. "I wish you were still here even if you had to be trapped in my mind..." Ichigo said as he looked down at his brother who had long smooth white hair and a white shihakusho. The white man was lain on top of the white table in the center of the room, surrounded and covered in white roses and lilies. "Shiro... Why... Why did you have to abandon the position? And give Aizen the opportunity? Why is it that you have to leave me and Kiba? All here, alone?" Ichigo crouched beside the lifeless body. "I miss you brother... I want you to fight again so I can have some competition?" Ichigo rested his head on the Shiro's head. "I have to make sure that my brother is not tied to this boring world... Good bye, Shiro..." Ichigo said raising his right hand as a huge black scythe turned the body to sand. "Now I can return you to your beloved desert..." Ichigo said as it compacted into a sphere and dissipated. Ichigo mouthed the soundless words that would be the last in that castle.


End file.
